Nicotine
by Sheeples
Summary: Short story on Nico's relationship with Arya. From Arya's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Nico di Angelo belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Like all couples, we used to fight. But we fought like two wild animals trying to kill each other. Recently, it got worse. It usually started with a small argument about the mess in the rooms and ended up with jealousy and accusing each other of being unfaithful. He would come home late from work and I would be busy with my paintings, locked up in a room. Sometimes we wouldn't see each other for days even though we lived together. He would run off to the underworld and wouldn't return for weeks. Yes, my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo was a demigod. Not just any demigod, he was the son of Hades.

When we first got together he was the sweetest guy on earth. He never hurt me, and always made sure I was safe and felt secure. What happened to that man, you may ask. I don't blame him for what he had become. The war changed everyone, some for the better and some for worse. Many had lost everything. Nico, however, had it the worst. Old memories die hard. Memories of the battle, old wounds were reopened. He started drinking a lot. He never hit me, not yet at least, but he did raised his voice often. I put up with it most of the time understanding his plight, but other times it hurt, and I'm not one to sit quietly and let people jerk me around, so I yelled back. I don't remember when was the last time he held me and told me he loved me. Those memories were so far away, fading with time. Almost like a vague dream. I clung onto it as if my life depended on it. Maybe it did. It was difficult imagining my life without Nico.

My friends often told me to dump him. They said there will come a time when he will do it himself. They don't know his true story, but they do know that he has been through a lot. I've considered it. Many times I'd find myself packing to move out, leaving him with nothing but a note. But then, I think of all the trouble, pain and sorrow he has gone through. Deep down I know he loves me and I know that the man I love is still there somewhere. I may be just human, but I promised myself that I would chase away the faceless monsters haunting him. No matter what, he was always my world, my life. He was all I needed to be happy.

I heard the main door open and close signalling his arrival. Surprisingly he wasn't drunk. A sense of relief flooded into my system. _'We are making progress'_ , I thought to myself. He stared at me for a while. Did I mention how good his poker face was? Well, it's probably one of the best I've seen. He slowly walked towards me and pulled me against his strong frame. He whispered into my ear in that voice that makes any girl go weak in the knee and he said those three words I've been dying to hear, "I love you".

Those three words brought hope and happiness into me once again. I knew things will never be how they were, but they will get better with time. His very sober presence made me high like I've never been before. I never realised until now that Nico was and still is my very own drug. He is my nicotine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nico di Angelo belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Chapter 2**

I started crying hearing those words. I'm not one to cry and get sentimental about things, but I couldn't hold myself. Pent up frustration, sadness, hurt, all at once coming out breaking that dam that I so strongly built. He held me as I cried, never once letting me go. He might've shed a few tears too, or not. I don't know. I never know what's what with him.

When I've finally run out of tears to cry, he pulls me by the hand out the main door. "where are we going, Nico?" I ask. He didn't reply. He was frantic in his steps, like he had to get there, wherever "there" was, as soon as possible. "Nico!" I try again as we walk past the park. This time I felt that one emotion I never felt before towards him. Fear. His actions were harsh, dragging me along. His grip on my arm was starting to hurt. "N-Nico, you're hurting me.", my voice stutters. That did it. He stopped and looked at me. Surprise and fear written all over his handsome face. He loosened his grip on my arm and saw the bruise he left me with. With wide frantic eyes filled with worry and anger. Towards me? Or towards himself? I did not know. Whatever it is that was worrying him, that had gotten him to let his demons control him, had really taken its toll on him. He didn't say anything to me. He just looked into my eyes and a small frown marred his gentle but ghostly pale face.

"Nico, please! Tell me what's wrong." I started to tear up again, no longer being able to bare this uncanny silence.

"Don't cry, Arya", he finally spoke, cupping my face in so gentle a manner in fear that I would shatter in his touch. What an absurd thought.

"I'm not crying", I retorted as I frantically wiped away my tears. Crying once was bad enough.  
"I just need you to stop dragging me along and tell me. I can't take this any more, Nico. I can't stand you coming home late at night, stinking drunk. It's been so long since we last just spent time together. I don't have the strength anymore to keep you and me going and I'm sick and tired of fighting all the time. And-", I was interrupted by those sinful lips of his. Oh how I missed those lips.

"Marry me.", He whispered. More like demanded.

"W-What?", First I was left in a stupor, dazed by the sudden action, and then I was shocked, to say the least. Here I was ranting about how it was time to move on, only to have him kiss me and ask me to marry him.

"Will you marry me, Arya?", Now this was more of a question than a demand. "I know I hurt you. I know I acted like a complete idiot, but I swear it won't happen again. I'm much better now. I went to the underworld and dad let me meet mamma and Bianca one last time. They kind of literally knocked some sense into me."

At that point I stopped listening to his little speech, barely registering that we were in the middle of a grave yard. I was staring at those eyes that sparkled with a tiny bit of happiness that was absent for so long until now. But what got my attention was that spark of life in his eyes. It was a huge contrast from those dull, cold ones. That was all I needed to realise that all will be well. Well, it was that and those three magically words he spoke as soon as he came home.

I shut him up just as he did me. I kissed him. That kiss spoke wonders of unsaid words that were lost over time but now found. Under that beautiful starry night in the grave yard, I got engaged to my Ghost King. And it was truly intoxicating. My Nicotine.


End file.
